Mistaken Identity: Act I
by XxLe4tf0r4eadxX
Summary: Tsukune Aono is not who he seems. He is a U.S Marine, investigating activity at another side of a tunnel in Japan, which leads to Yokai Academy. He then befriends a vampire, a succubus, 2 witches, and a snow woman. But something is awakening inside of him, something old and ancient. Based on anime. Tsukune's image is the cover picture.
1. Chapter 1: A case of Mistaken Identity

**A/N: Oh hello there :3 I am not such a very good writer, at least I think so. Anyway, I do not own Rosario + Vampire. Anyway, a bit of a summary. Tsukune Aono is not who he seems he is. He is actually a U.S Marine, investigating odd activity on the other side a tunnel in Japan, which actually leads to the monster world. Since they find him looking like a highschooler, they picked him for the job. So Tsukune poses as a highschool student and it continues. Also, it is based off the anime. :3 R&R please. I shall know what I did wrong. Thank you :3**

**A/N 2: This is also a different description of Tsukune. If you want the picture, it will be in my profile. I warn you, they might be out of character and the plot will change differently. I don't know some details as the people who made the anime didn't add it, so i'll make it my own :3 Mah story, mah rules.**

**A/N 3: Thanks to Right way again, I edited some things in here. So thank you TheRightWayAgain for pointing it out :D But for a little preview for that mistake, something has happened and the Japanese Military is on high alert. A bit unusual for them? Yes. **

**A/N 4: A bit of a minor change. Tsukune ain't having relationships and he will seem less pedophile-ish. Better?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Case of Mistaken Identity**

Tsukune Aono sits in the last seat of the bus heading towards Yokai Academy with a worried look on face. _Monsters? _He thought. It didn't seem real as he didn't believe monsters. As he looked inside his open suit case, he finds an M9 Beretta sitting in side of it, with the safety on and the magazine in place. _I can't believe it. I thought monsters were fake. Did I have to go over to Japan again? I thought the they would handle it, but why me? Things are just crazy. _He thought. As he closed his suit case and leaned against the window with his arm and looked outside, admiring the view, the bus driver spoke.

_"Hey kid. You going to Yokai Academy?" _Tsukune's head snapped up at the bus driver's tone. It seemed a bit lifeless and cold. It sent shivers up his spine and also sent a question he asked in his mind. _Is he a monster too? They don't even exist! _He decided to answer the question.

"Y- Yes. Why do you ask?" Tsukune stuttered and asked with curiosity. The bus driver chuckled silently.

_"That's one scary ass school your going to, kid. So you better watch your back."_ The bus driver explained. Tsukune rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"No shit." Tsukune mumbles. At that point, Tsukune realized that anything can happen at the school since, of course it's full of monsters. Sweat started to seep through his head and making it's way down his face, leaving a trail. His hands began clenching as his whole body is starting to shake a bit. His legs are shaking involuntarily at the thought of being the only human there.

Can they even know he's a human? Though, a small thought helped his tense body as it stopped shaking. He has a weapon and he can defend himself but the thought of revealing and shooting his weapon doesn't make him better. It makes him worse cause it's possible for him to be detected as a human. He can't even act this way in the human world. It seems as if his personality has been changed. He decided to cool himself down and put his thoughts aside and rest. He closes his eyes, trying to catch some rest as it would be a long ride.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Monsters, sir?" Tsukune asked tilting his head. He is in his Yokai Academy uniform, not knowing about the mission. There was a person across the table where Tsukune sat, but he was barely visible._

_"I'm afraid so. A marine squad at our F.O.B in Japan was sent to the tunnel at 0800, but we lost contact after their entrance when they reached the end, they saw what looks like a mansion. Upon closer inspection, it was a school. Upon entering, they were M.I.A. At 0900, A QRF was sent after we lost contact and they recovered the pictures of what looks like inside god knows what, and went back to our F.O.B in Japan. Though after we saw them, their bodies seem shaken up. Also, the information for why the Japanese Government sent us here is classified." The person explained.  
_

_Tsukune shakes his head and was about to say something, saying this was nonsense, but the person continued._

_"After that, they went through a debriefing session and they found the photos at the entrance and left as they felt a...strange presence." The person then got a folder that was in front of him and threw it across the table, with Tsukune catching it with ease and looking at the front that says classified. He then opens the folder, revealing pictures of the academy, the strange, dead forest, and only one picture what is inside the academy._

_"I want you, Private Tsukune to go undercover in whatever that realm or world or whatever God knows what and to find those missing marines and report back to us." The person finishes. Tsukune's eyes were wide in shock the whole time. He does not recall any tunnel before or an academy. He was going to protest and he opens his mouth, but he decided it was best to keep quiet, so he shut his mouth._

_"You will be leaving for Japan in 0400 and will report to the F.O.B once you arrive. After that, go to the bus stop that leads to the academy and report back soon. Your a worthy soldier, and I don't need another soldier lost. Understand?" The person demands. Tsukune nodded, stood up and saluted._

_"Yes sir!" He exclaimed. He put his hand down and walks out slowly, having a war of thoughts in his head._

* * *

Present

Tsukune opens his eyes quickly, feeling the quick stop of the bus. He then grabbed his schoolbag and walked out of the bus. He then saw a forest and an a academy in the distance, noticing the comparison between the picture and what he is looking at right now. He then looked at the sea and he jumped with wide eyes. _Is that...blood?! _He screamed in his mind. He then ran to the forest in fear, trying to find a way to the academy as fast as he can.

As he stopped running, he panted, bending down and touching his knees, trying to catch his breath. After a minute, he stood up and started walking, trying to be aware of his surroundings. During the walk, he looked around and notices dead trees, tombstones and the unusual color of the sky. He then heard a crackle of a branch breaking and started walking faster, holding on to his schoolbag tighter as he walked.

The sound of something was getting closer as he walked then after a few seconds, he looked behind him...and there was nothing there, but he looked up as he saw something.

"Just me! A bat! WEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The bat exclaims. Tsukune tilted his head and twitched at the sight of the bat and it speaking. _What the fuck? _Was all the words he can say in his mind, but another sound was coming closer and hit his back with force. Involuntarily, he looked up, eyeing a pink haired girl in a pink bike. What seemed like slow motion, the bike with the girl on top of it was slowly flying into the air when everything went back to normal speed and Tsukune tumbled with the girl on top of him. From the momentum, they tumbled together, switching sides from up and down until they landed on the rock floor with Tsukune under the pink haired girl, absorbing all the pain on his back.

"Urgh...shit." Tsukune groans as his eyes were closed. He then opens his eyes, making them wide as he saw the girl on top of him, looking at him as if he was some kind of lover.

"Ahh!" He screams as he desperately tried to apologize and tried pushing her off. She then pushed herself off as she slowly stood up, brushing her skirt separating the dirt from her skirt.

"Sorry..." She apologizes, but continues. "I suddenly got all dizzy..." She then held her head, closing her eyes and looked down. Tsukune then sat up and held her hand, gave her a reassuring grip.

"Fine with me. You just caught me by surprise." He explains. She looks up, opening her eyes and smiled slightly.

"Thank you..." She slowly says, but looked at Tsukune as if he was her lover. After a few seconds, she held his face by the chin and held it up. Tsukune blushed and asked in his mind, _what is she doing?_ but his question has already has been answered.

"Im sorry. I can't help myself...cause I'm a vampire!" She explains. She opens her mouth, revealing her fangs and bit one of his veins on his neck and sucking his blood. He groaned silently due to the pain and closed his eyes. She then took her fangs out of his neck, being satisfied and closed the wound. He then opened his eyes, seeing that the pink haired girl is still in front of him. The pain that he felt washed away, but recognized that she bit him, he then backed away in surprise, but she did as well.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it." She explained once again and looked down. He then accepted the fact that she was a vampire and that he might turn, but he decided that it was best to keep quiet.

He held each of her shoulders with his hands and looked at her. She looked up and their eyes met. The girl had jade eyes while Tsukune had Brown, but Tsukune saw something that he cannot explain. He saw something different. Her hair was silver and her eyes were deep, crimson red. But what he didn't realize and see, was that the chain was off. He shook his head and blinked and looked at her again_._ He thought and smiled and looked down again. "Mmph. It's okay." He said softly. She blushed as she held for what seems like a cross with a red circle in it.

"Thank you... I'm Moka Akashiya. Thank you for giving me your blood." She thanked and stepped back, making Tsukune release his grip and she bows down to him and lifted her upper body, standing up again. He chuckled._ It's not as bad for this type of mission...at least I hope._ He smirked in his mind.

"No problem. I am Tsukune Aono." He tells her. "Say...it's my first day." He continues. She smiled a bit.

"Wow. It's my first day too!" She remarks, but her smile quickly changed to worry as she stepped back.

"Anyway, what do you think about...you know...vampires?" She asks softly, a hint of sadness in her voice. He smirked at that. _Well, if it is another world, might as well get the best out of it._

"Vampires? It doesn't matter what you are. Who you are is who you are, and there is nothing wrong with that." He answers cautiously, rubbing his neck and choosing his words carefully. Her worry changed into a big flash of happiness as she tackled him with him lying on the ground and Moka sitting on his waist. He quickly blushed. _What is she doing!?_ He is having another war of thoughts if he was going to be kissed, get into something dirty or something else.

"Thank you! Thank you! How about we be friends? What do you think?" She asks excitedly. Tsukune eyes open wider.

"Umm...sure...sure!" He replies nervously, hoping to at least cool her down, but that just made her even happier as she hugged him tightly. _Wow, this is a really...strong...hug._ His mind losing consciousness as the hug was so tight he couldn't breathe, but he was soon given a gift of air as she let go, noticing him losing consciousness.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She thanks him, but as he was going to say something, she continues.

'That's great because I didn't have any friends yet and your my first one!" She exclaims happily. Tsukune laughs nervously, but smirks on the inside._ This is going to be one crazy day..._ He thinks.

* * *

_Scene change: Inside Ms. Nekonome's classroom_

"Good morning students and if you are new here, welcome to Yokai Academy!" The teacher exclaims happily.

"My name is Shizuka Nekonome and I'll be your teacher!" She introduces herself. Apparently, Tsukune sits alone with no expression at the right side of the room. He sits on the 2nd to last seat with the seats in front and behind him were empty. _Is it just me, or is every girl in this school either hot, cute, gorgeous, or nice? _He asks himself. He sits against his chair calmly like the person next to him on the right.

"Well, I'm sure everybody knows this fact, but Yokai is an incredibly unique school. One that is exclusively for monsters." She continues.

"No shit." Tsukune mumbles silently in response.

"Currently, this planet is well under the control of humans, so in order for monsters like you and I to survive class..." She grabs a stick and uses it to point the air in the middle of the class, "The only option we have is to learn to coexist with them." She explains. _Wow...Guess those stories about monsters attacking are real...and fake. _Tsukune said in his mind, taking out a small note pad and a pen and writes down the exact words,"Monsters have to learn to coexist with humans."

"And that brings us to our first rule!" She explains happily, one of her legs curling while the other one is used to stand. She points at the rule in the board with the stick.

"Except in special circumstances, as long as your on campus, you must always remain in your human form. Everybody got that?" She asks the whole class, which they don't respond. Tsukune then writes another sentence below the previous one and writes down the exact words,"All monsters remain in human forms when on campus except in special circumstances. Possible hidden monsters in human world."

"Rule number two!" She exclaims and points to the board. "Never ever reveal your monster identity to another student. I'm sure you can see why." She continues.

"Everyone _will _follow these rules, right?" She asks the class in happiness Tsukune cannot explain.

"Huh, a bunch of boring rules." The person to the right of Tsukune said with a scoff. Tsukune looked to the right of his side to see a person with an unbuttoned green uniform with the red tie loose, leaning against his chair with arms on his back. Ms. Nekonome looks at him with no expression.

"And you are...oh yes, Saizou Komiya." Ms. Nekonome reads the name.

"If we do happen to spot a human, why not just eat him? That's what I would I do." Saizou explains and sticks his tongue out, which is surprisingly larger than a human's tongue. _What the fuck? Does he know I am here?!_ Tsukune's asks in his mind with fear.

"Well now...there's no chance of that happening because at this school, all the teachers and students are monsters. So..." Ms. Nekonome's tail comes straight up. "No exceptions, got it?" _Why the hell did I agree to do this shit?_ Tsukune asks himself and mentally facepalmed himself.

"You see, this school is enclosed in a giant secret barrier, but even if a human got through it somehow, they would be killed immediately." She explains. Tsukune's eyes open wide and then took more notes, trying not to shake his hands. He wrote the exact note written,"Monster world enclosed by magical barrier. Humans will be killed on sight."

Saizou then looked to his left and stuck his tongue out and let it wiggle in front of Tsukune. Tsukune trembled in fear. _Shit, he probably knows I am here! _He said in his mind with fear. But Saizou slid his tongue back into his mouth .

"Say whatever you want, but I swear I have been smelling a human this whole time. With that said, Tsukune mentally facepalmed himself. _Fuck my life. _Was the only thing he can get out. Suddenly, the door opened with a familiar pink haired girl standing there. Ms. Nekonome looked to the left of her and saw the girl.

"I'm sorry im late." Moka apologized. But Ms. Nekonome shook her head.

"Oh don't worry that's alright." She reassured. "Go ahead and introduce yourself." She said with a welcoming gesture. Moka nodded, closed the door and faced the whole class with her schoolbag in front of her with a familiar looking bat.

"Hi. I'm Moka Akashiya!" Moka introduces herself with a smile and a crimson red blush. Then, like a rumor, it spread rapidly around the classroom with many disturbing lines.

"Oh my god, she is so hot!"

"Totally I think I'm in love with her."

Tsukune then realized the name and looked up while Moka looked to the top right of the classroom and saw Tsukune. She then smiled, dropped her schoolbag and ran towards Tsukune.

"Tsukune it's you!I'm so glad were in the same class!" She says happily as she tackles Tsukune, making him fall of his chair and hitting his back on the wall. Tsukune chuckles at the sight of her hugging him and pats her back. The boys in the classroom look at Tsukune in jealously and the girls looked at the tackled couple in surprise. He rubbed his head._ Okay, I have to get used to this. I might even die over jealousy. _He rubbed his neck.

"Me too, but Moka, can we do this later?" He asks nervously as he points to the rest of the class looking at them with wide eyes. Moka then looks back and blushes.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Tsukune." She apologizes, but Tsukune grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"It's okay, just go to your seat..." He says, a bit nervous at the thought earlier. _I'm totally going to die over jealousy. _He mentally facepalmed himself

She nodded and sat behind Tsukune's desk. He then smirked and sat in his own seat, with the boys looking at him with jealous looks. _That is going to cause problems for me. _He then carefully and stealthily took out his M9 Beretta and put it in his hidden holster.

* * *

Scene Change: Hall

Both Tsukune and Moka were beside each other, with Moka holding on to Tsukune right arm, each enjoying each other's company. All the boys around look at the couple, but most of them glaring at Tsukune. Tsukune does not even mind them at all, but does keep in mind that they are monsters. As they walked outside, they went to the vending machine.

As Tsukune and Moka pick out their drink, their both of their hands touch, with Tsukune having a blush form on his cheeks. He then puts his hand back.

"Ladies first." Tsukune said formally, taking a step back. Moka giggled and took her drink, which was tomato juice. Then Tsukune took his drink and both of them sat on the bench, both of them opening their drinks and gulping it down, each stopping sometimes. She then drank her tomato juice and put it down.

"This is fun, huh?" Moka asks. Tsukune mumbles, but drinks in response, making Moka smile and drank her tomato juice and each took turns drinking. Then Saizou came out of a pillar, slowly moving in sight.

"Hey there sexy, you said your name is Moka Akashiya right?" He asks. Tsukune then spits out his drink and what it seems like a second, Saizou grabbed Tsukune by the neck and put him in a choke hold, with Tsukune slowly losing consciousness by seconds by the powerful grip as he uses one hand to try and rip of Saizou's grip and one reaching for his holster, trying to take out his M9. He didn't know what to do. He tried to unbutton the holster as fast as he can, with Saizou not noticing. But what Saizou notices, is that Tsukune is gaining more power, making Saizou lose his grip more.

"No let him go!" Moka demands, holding Saizou's arm and trying to rip it off Tsukune's neck.

"So tell me, what is a smoking, hot chick like you doing making friends with a numbnuts like this guy? Please." He scoffs.

"I mean come on." He finishes, throwing Tsukune into the vending machine with force. Tsukune then dropped, trying to recover from the choke hold and the pain in his back.

"Tsukune!" She screamed, running over to him, but Saizou grabbed her shoulder, making her stop.

"Forget about that punk ass and hang out with me instead." He tries to convince her, but his eyes go a bit wide as Tsukune stands up, quickly recovering from the wounds Saizou given him. Tsukune then chuckles a bit.

"Hah, is that all you got? Please. I've been through way more." He remarked. Oh yes he has. Saizou has never seen anyone recover from his strength THAT quick.

"But, I don't have time for this. There is no reason to fight you, but if I have to, I will." Tsukune said with a dark voice that sent shivers through Saizou's spine. But something is different about Tsukune. He has no Yokai energy or power, it's a weird feeling.

Tsukune then walked through the door, with all the boys that was watching the conflict looked at Tsukune with a bit of fear of Tsukune. Tsukune just looked at them with a shake from his head.

"Listen you fools. You don't go around stalking girls. That doesn't even make them _like _you. In fact, they will think you are just a bunch of creepy stalkers. You are just drawing them AWAY from you. Take my lesson into action...and get the hell out of here." His voice is dark with monotone in it. The boys shake in fear as they slowly went back. They felt the feeling again. Tsukune smirked. _Cowards. _He then went to the roof,opening the door revealing a bit of light. Tsukune walked to a nearby railing leaned backwards against the railing, not bothering to close the door.

_What did I do to deserve this? _Tsukune asks himself with shame. He then slowly slid down the rail, sitting down with a small thump. He then closed his eyes, trying to gather his thoughts and rest. _Something is weird. It happened again._ He thought with worry. There was silence for a few seconds until he heard footsteps approaching him. Opening his eyes slowly, with the light brighter, was none other than the pink haired Moka Akashiya.

"Tsukune...are you alright?" She asks with wonder. Tsukune nods, not bothering to say anything._ Maybe this is not the place for me. I should just leave. Monster power is none other than stronger than marines. _

"He was really strong though." Was the only words that can come out of his mouth. Moka giggled at that, thinking he was joking.

"Tsukune, your silly. You act like you have never seen a monster before." She remarked before hitting Tsukune playfully on the back.

"Say...what kind of monster are you anyway?" It took her a second before realizing her mistake.

"Oh wait, were not supposed to reveal that to each other are we? I'm sorry, nevermind." She apologized, shaking both of her hands in front of her side to side.

"Well I already know what you are since you told me your a vampire." Tsukune responded in a bit of a lifeless tone.

"Yeah I know." She blushed at the thought,"but when I told you, I had no idea it was a rule here." She continued.

"You know you don't look like a vampire very much." Tsukune described her. She put a finger to her lip.

"Well not right now, but look." She opened up the top of her shirt a bit, revealing more of her breasts, but a rosary stood in the middle.

"The cross?" Tsukune asks tilting his head. He had no idea what she was referring to. Her breasts or that cross.

"It's not a cross, it's called a rosary. If I were to take this off, I would change and I would turn into my true form, a real and terrifying vampire." She explains.

"That's why I use it. As a charm to seal my powers away. In fact, I can't even take it off myself."

"That's okay." Moka looks up in surprise. Tsukune then shakes away his black-blueish hair from his eyes. Even if you do get scary, you are probably the same Moka I know." He explains. She then hugged him tightly.

"I knew you understand Tsukune! Your my first friend here!" She exclaims happily. Tsukune chuckles at that. _Gee, I've been sent here and this is how I get treated. What a strange life I have. _

"Your also my first in another way." She says, blushing as she releases her grip from Tsukune. Tsukune eyes open wide in surprise, his blush turning crimson red.

"What do you mean in another way?"

"Well," She puts a finger to her lip. "I never sucked on anyone's blood before. I only drank tomato juice and transfusion packs. I only sucked on yours today." She explained.

"It tasted so sweet," She began to put her hands on his back,"So rich," she then hugged him. "And I will never forget it..." _Woah...well it's her first time so I'll just let it go. _But he saw the same thing that happened again. Her hair was silver, her eyes were blood-slit red as she licked inside her mouth. Tsukune opened his eyes in fright. He pushed her away slightly.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. See ya!" He nervously and quickly said, jogging away from her. He then went to class to get his schoolbag. Moka knew something was wrong and she followed him in pursuit.

* * *

_Scene Change: Ms. Nekonome's classroom_

As he walked in, the silence filled his ears as he closed the door, breaking the silence with the thud. He then walked over to his desk and sat on it, again breaking the silence as his chair moved and he put his head down, having a war of emotions and was one thing he wanted to do.

**_GET OUT!_**

He looked over to his secret holster in his pants, finding the black M9 Beretta still there, having no change. He then set one thing to his M9 before he was going back to the F.O.B. He set the safety off. As he took his bag from the left side where it hanged, he heard running foot steps. He assumed it was Moka's and stayed quiet for a few seconds before gathering his things and opened the door. He looked around for any sign of Moka and started to run back to the school entrance. Students around Tsukune noticed him running, but they didn't do anything. They just stared at him. For a moment, he felt like he could see their monster forms...in their shadows. He continued running and ran past the school entrance, seeing the sight of dead trees and tombstones.

He panted, lowering his upper body and holding his knees with his hands for support. After a few seconds, he stood up perfectly and looked back at the academy one more time. He told himself out loud,"Maybe I shouldn't be here. I didn't sign up for this shit." He didn't notice Moka standing behind him panting as well.

"What are you talking about Tsukune?!" She demands, yelling. _Shit. _Was the only word he thought of right now. He dropped his schoolbag and turned around, facing Moka with both of her hands on the rosary and with a sad expression, looking down. He doesn't know what to do, but just speak._  
_

"Look at me." He commands. She looks up, and finds her face almost close against his. She felt his hot breath coming from his nose .

"I like you Moka, but...this place isn't right for me. I need to go back to the human world." He explains softly, but when she heard the two words human world, she knew he couldn't go.

"No..." Moka sadly said. "You can't go! You just can't!" She screamed as she held on to Tsukune. One thing Tsukune knew for sure. Monsters had feelings too.

"I'm sorry Moka, but this is no place for me." He softly said, stroking her pink hair with the back of his hand. After a few more seconds, she loosened her grip, releasing Tsukune from her grasp.

"It's just that...I don't like humans very much. They can...be cruel." She explained in a sad tone.

"I can tell because I attended human schools all the way up to junior high." She continued.

"I was lonely because...humans don't believe in monsters. I felt so different, like I was just away from everyone else. Like I shouldn't even be there at all." She remembered the memories as tears threatened to spill. Tsukune couldn't do anything but feel sadness and listen to Moka's story. _No wonder... I used to believe monsters._

"It's all I could ever think of, but you said you didn't mine vampires Tsukune. And for the first time...I didn't feel alone anymore." She softly said, feeling happines again with tears streaming down her beautiful jade eyes down her face, leaving a small trail. She wiped the tears away as Tsukune pulled her into a tight embrace.

"That was because I believed in monsters before, like many other humans. We even had imaginary monsters, which we befriended, but that was just the children, as they didn't know any better." He whispered. A small smile formed on her lips, since he believed.

"But still...what if I turned out to be a human who you hate Moka?" He asks heartlessly. "Would you feel the same for me Moka?"

She looked up confused and in shock. "What are you talking about Tsukune?" She demands, but he let go of their embrace and looked down.

"I am a _human_ Moka. I'm sorry but I have to go!" He exclaimed, putting emphasis on the word human and started running full speed ahead, hoping to find the bus stop, with Moka shouting at him, but followed him in pursuit.

"Blast this forest. Where is the bloody bus stop!?" He yelled in annoyance. He then looked around to find three paths and headed to the left while Moka followed behind him, but not close. She breathed in and out and over again. _Tsukune..._ Was the only thing in her mind. She then stopped as she saw another student, the one who beat up Tsukune.

"Where do you think your going? Stick around babe." She stopped mid-track as Saizou Komiya was in front of her, with a seductive look on his face. She stepped back, but decided it would be best if she followed Tsukune.

"Sorry, but I'm a bit busy right now." She responded. Saizou chuckled as he transformed into his true form, breaking his clothes in the process as he grew bigger and bigger.

"**This is my true form. I am an**** Ogre!**" He says with a bit of monotone in his voice. He then sticks his tongue out and whirls it around and grabs Moka by force with it. Her scream echos through the forest. Tsukune heard the scream of Moka and dropped his suitcase and ran back full speed. "Fuck, it's him again." He say while running while he remembers Saizou, when he grabbed him.

* * *

_Scene Change: Moka is sitting by a tree injured with saliva all around herself_

As she sat there injured, with her eyes closed and trembling with saliva all over her due to Saizou's tongue, he spoke.

"**Come on babe, what's the deal? I showed you my true form, so why don't you show me yours? Don't tell me a sexy little thing like you is shy.**" He demands.

Moka opened her eyes."For one, it's a against school rules." She remarks.

"**Were outside of school, so that rule doesn't mean crap to me!**" He counters, sticking his long tongue out and grabbing her with ease on her leg, sliding and throwing her against the tree with force that she fell arm first with her back against the tree, injured yet again. He chuckles, but was interrupted by someone.

"Hey Saizou!" Tsukune trying to catch his attention, his both arms holding a familiar M9 Berret, aiming it a Saizou's head. Saizou turns around with a chuckle as he finds Tsukune holding the weapon in his hand, with the magazine loaded up and with the safety off.

"**Hah! You think human weapons will work on** **me?**" He asks with a laugh. After that, Tsukune chuckled a bit, aiming the gun at Saizou's leg.

"You'd be surprised." He scoffs when he fires the weapon, making an echoing sound throughout the forest, with bats flying away at the sound.

From Saizou, he saw his leg was shot and that he can only move with one leg.

"**You bastard! Human weapons can't kill me!"**Saizou chuckled painfully as he tried to move, when only three more shots were heard from the handgun, with one of them hitting the leg and one of them hitting each shoulder.

"Who said I wanted to kill you?" Tsukune retorts and walks over to Moka, trying to recover from the pain Saizou gave her. He then trips over a rock, which then he removed the rosary. _Shit._ Was the only word he can get while Moka's eyes were wide in surprise.

"My rosary...it came off." She silently says, with the sky turning red as she transforms to her true form. Her pink hair was replaced by silver hair, her rosary still in Tsukune's hands, her used to-be jade eyes was now replaced with blood slit red eyes and her breast and back side grown bigger with bats covering Moka. Tsukune looks up at the new Moka Akashiya, which was still covered by bats. As one bat slowly came off, more came followed by it. Tsukune looked at her with wide eyes, with Saizou slowly recovering in the back round.

**"So, your the one who woke me up? Tsukune Aono."** She asks, with a different tone in her voice. She then does a bit of exercises to get her body to warm up. Tsukune was about to speak as he stood up when Inner Moka puts a finger to his lips.

**"Listen, I'm not the same as the other Moka you saw. This is my true form. Right now, you pose something for my other self that she can't explain for what she hasn't felt, but I know what it is. And I think it's wrong." **She explains. Saizou stood up slowly with his legs and shoulders still bleeding. He recognizes the power the silver-haired Moka had, as he is shaking, but knows if he killed a vampire... He ran towards the marine and the vampire.

"**YOU BASTARD! IM GOING TO KILL**** YOU!"** Saizou screams, but Moka says her battle cry,"**KNOW YOUR PLACE!" **when she jumped and did a backflip and kicked Saziou in the face on instinct with ease, with him going down a hill heading for the bus stop.

"Yes Ma'am...I'll remember that." Saizou says weakly still in his form as he passes out. Tsukune just watched the whole scene play out with wide eyes. He then slid down the hill as he never saw the sign that says,"Welcome to Yokai Academy." Moka follows behind him as Tsukune picks up the schedule with eyes going wider.

"The bus arrives at the same time at the same day, but it only comes once a month!?" He graons. But he noticed two things missing from his hand, the rosary and his handgun. He looks at Moka, who already transformed back to her normal self, but the drain of strength makes her waver a bit, but Tsukune goes in front of her to catch her before she fell. He then looked around to see his handgun on the ground, but the rosary back on Moka's Choker.

"Moka, are you okay?" He asks in worry, but she nodded.

"Yes...I'm fine Tsukune." She reassures the marine and closed her eyes, resting. He then picked her up bridal style to let her rest in his arms as he goes back to the creepy forest to find their stuff, grabbing the handgun and putting it in his holster first, settling Moka before doing that and picked her up after. He then walks around with a resting woman in his arms, looking for his schoolbag. After retracing his path, he finds it undamaged as he picked it up with one arm, still carrying Moka. He then walks back to school, not embarrassed of the attention he is getting inside.

**A/N: They are OOC sometimes and since this is based on the anime, they left some parts out so I just made some of it up. Please R&R :3 Tsukune's personality has change, so he is Out of Character.**


	2. Author's Note (READ PLEASE)

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updating. (Even it's only been a day) I need your help, well sort of. Please either review or go to my poll on my profile. There is a question there you must answer. I am working on Chapter 2, but I can't decide. So I need you guys. For the poll question if your too lazy to go to my profile here it is:**

**Should I put one episode in it's own chapter (To update faster) Or put a few episodes in one chapter? (For longer reads, but slower updating). **

**And yes, it varies. I got a lot in mind, so please answer! :D I am continuing chapter 2, as currently it has 2k words (Im a slow writer XD), but I need you guys. Thanks a lot you guys! Cheers ~ XxLe4tf0r4eadxX**


	3. Chapter2 A case of a Mistaken Succubus 1

**A/N: THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS AND VOTES! PLEASE READ THE REMINDER BELOW! Here you go. Episode 3 and 4 will be uploaded soon. Since I made you guys wait so long, I decided to upload this. Sorry it took a lot of time. This chapter takes place during episode 2. I suck at this story XD Anyways I wanted to clarify some things and some things I changed. **

**REMINDER::::: ALL CHAPTERS UPCOMING WILL BE COMBINED EPISODES OF VARIABLE AMOUNTS. I JUST DID THIS CAUSE I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! ALSO THIS CHAPTER IS INCOMPLETE!**

**1: Okay, whoever called Tsukune a pedophile, they are correct, so I changed to it, so he won't have any relationships then. But at least have girlfriend then. I will fix it. Though the girls will remain..clingy :3**

**2: The Japanese government asked a personal from the U.S Marines and set up a F.O.B. For that reason, it's unknown but for a little preview, the Japanese Military is on High alert with the government notified, but this information is not know to the F.O.B at Japan. The U.S Military set up the F.O.B anyway, knowing the information will be revealed soon.**

**3: Tsukune in this fanfiction, is different from the other Tsukune from the anime. He is OOC and yes, he still has the softer side he had, but now has a bit of a dark side. And yes, I should read the manga and I really want to, it's just I'll probably create another story based off the Manga when I have time, cause school is around the corner.  
**

**4: I have mistakes and I knew it was going to come that way, so either P.M me or review so I can correct those mistakes or at least change them so you guys can read my story to enjoy it. Pretty much it besides me not owning R+V.**

**5: Tsukune is known for his unbelievable martial arts skills and quick-draw plans and for his surprises. A little add-on I decided to add. (I make stuff up as I go.) Anyway, here is chapter 2 that takes place during Episode 2!**

**Cheers! ~ XxLe4tf0r4eadxX**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Case of a Mistaken Succubus**

Tsukune's eyes opens slowly with the annoying sound of the alarm. The sight of brightness at his window dawns a new day at Yokai Academy. Tsukune rubbed his eyes, removing the initial blurriness once he opened his eyes. He then looked at the alarm and hit the top of it, shutting it up. He then yawns, opening his mouth and inhales receives huge amounts of air and exhales. He then stretched his arms upwards and puts it down, removing the cover of the futon he slept in and stood up.

_Guess I'm back in Japan then? Oh well, at least I can stay here since we have dorms and it's a school. _He thought randomly. He then grabs a basin and a washcloth from a shelf and puts the washcloth over his neck while he puts the basin in between his right arm and right thigh, holding it in place. He then reaches the bathroom, putting the basin below the faucet and turns it on, filling the basin with water as it slowly rises up. He then hears a nearby conversation.

"Urgh, I slept like a baby." A bull-like male creature groans.

"Dude, you do realize that you are out of your human form, right?" The person across the transformed monster remarks.

"Aww damn it. I must have transformed while I was sleeping. Looks like you did too bud." The monster points out. To the left of the person, half of his face green with a bit of a roughy texture and with half of his hair gone and with left eye is yellow.

"Oh crap, your right." They then chuckle afterwards, but Tsukune didn't mind them being monsters. Nor didn't care that Moka Akashiya was a vampire. Should he be scared? He knew that he saw a monster before and with all those rumors of them being fierce and angry, it applies, but not all monsters are just for klling. He closes his eyes, resting it for a few minutes in the seemingly dark before continuing on the morning, with sounds of talking and laughter heard from the monsters in the bathroom.

* * *

**Scene Change: Outside the dorms, with Tsukune walking along a path to Yokai Academy and three guys behind him.**

Tsukune walks down the path to Yokai Academy, holding his blue bag by the white handle and with his M9 Beretta in his secret holster, with the magazine fully loaded and the safety on. _The bus that takes me to the Human World won't be here for another month. That makes it impossible for me to contact the F.O.B unless they either come across the tunnel and find me or I cross it...Though bringing a loaded M9 Beretta to a school? God, if this were a human school..._ He then heard the conversation of three Yokai Academy students behind him, wearing the same attire as all the other Yokai students. Cyan green outer shirt, with an inner white shirt with a red tire and brown pants with brownish-blackish shoes.

"Dude check it out, it's her." The brown-haired person commented, turning around to see a familiar pink-haired girl. The two other students looked back, checking out the pink haired girl's body.

"Oh yeah, that new student, Moka." The black-haired student commented.

"She's so hot it should be illegal!" The other student exclaimed.

Moka walked shyly, her hips swaying side to side and her pink hair all the way down, swaying side to side as she walked. She was dressed in the same attire for all girls, a brown patterned mini-skirt, with a green outer shirt and an inner white shirt with a black choker on her neck, holding the rosary with a chain connected to the choker.

The pink haired looked up ahead, smiled lightly and ran ahead. The three boys, thinking it was them she wanted to embrace, dropped their bags and ran towards her, but instead, she ran past them, the boys stopping in sadness and looking behind them, to see Moka clinging happily to Tsukune Aono. He smiles at Moka's sudden appearance, not blushing or anything, but just enjoying Moka's company.

"Good morning Tsukune! It's so nice to see you!" Moka greets him, pulling him into a tight embrace. Tsukune's eyes go wide in surprise, but he just put his arms around her.

"Morning to you too, Moka." He responds happily. They then start walking, with Moka leaving the embrace and clang to Tsukune's right arm, but apparently, the three boys behind Tsukune picked their bags up in disgrace as they looked at Tsukune with death glares.

"What the hell was that about!?" One said, his eyes twitching.

"It's that damn Tsukune guy." Another growls in annoyance.

"He doesn't look too much, but apparently he was tough enough to beat up to that jerk Saizou Komiya." The brown haired one says with an evil tone, but loud enough for Tsukune to hear. Tsukune shook his head in disapproval.

_How did that became that _I _beat him up? It was Moka...or the other one. All I did was wound him, or at shoot him. I had no choice. Urgh... _Tsukune thought. Moka looked up and stared at Tsukune with wonder, noticing him shaking his head.

"Tsukune, is something wrong?" She asks softly, still clinging to his arm. He looked down at the pink haired girl and nodded his head, assuring her he is fine.

"Well then? Come on!" Moka grabbed Tsukune's hand and ran along the path, forcing Tsukune to get a burst of speed and run with Moka in front of him. He noticed the happiness in her voice._ Well, I got to get used to this. _He smiled at that thought.

"NOW SHE'S HOLDING HIS HAND!?"

"OH THE JEALOUSY!"

"OH THE MISERY!"

"WHY COULDN'T THAT BE ME!?" They spoke in unison, tears coming out of their eyes. Little did they know, a certain blue haired girl with big breasts is watching them behind a tree in the shadows. A bit ahead of the dirt path, Moka walked with Tsukune with a smile while clinging on to his arm, passing by dead trees, tombstones and crosses. She then tugged on his clothes, to which he notices and looks down at Moka with a confused face.

"Um Tsukune?" They both stopped in their tracks. He then brushed off some of his hair out of his eye.

"I imagine you kinda being lonely being surrounded by monsters." She spoke with a blush forming on her cheeks.

"So if you need anything, just ask. I'll help however I can!" She confidently said. A little smile formed on Tsukune's lips. He might be lonely surrounded my monsters, but he has Moka, his friend...and his bloodsucker.

"Thank you Moka." He softly thanked her. They then looked into each other's eyes, with everything not in sight but only each other. _Doesn't freak me out as much as I was expecting her to be some sort of monster. But a vampire? That will kill me one day. _He chuckled in his mind. They then looked away in embarrassment, with Tsukune forming a blush while Moka's blush just deepened to blood-red. She then smelled his scent, being overwhelmed by it.

"I'm sorry...it's too much..." She called out, lost in the drowsiness of his scent._ He smells so good... _She thought. He looked at her, raising his eyebrow.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked in fear, stepping back. _Oh no. She isn't going to do it, is she?__  
_

"Sorry, I overslept and I didn't have time for breakfast." She explained softly, fainting a bit from his overwhelming scent. He then stepped forward and put his arms out and catched her.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. _Yup. She will._ She then opened her mouth, revealing her vampire fangs and bit his neck, seeping her fangs into his skin and sucks his blood out of his body, moaning a bit. He groans a bit from the pain, involuntarily clenching his fist a bit and closing his eyes, trying to reduce the pain. It then subsided, with him releasing his fist and Moka still drinking his blood. She then removed her fangs from his neck, satisfied and licked the wound, closing it. Tsukune then took a step back with a disapproving stare pointing at her.

"You know, you can't drink from me like I'm your breakfast." He remarked and she was about to say sorry, opening her mouth halfway, when he put his index finger on her lips, allowing him to continue.

"However, since you need it, I will allow it. Just... don't do it out of surprise." He tells her. She nods with the blush deepening. He removes his finger from her lips and puts his hand back to his side. They then continued walking along the dirt path until he realized he should have a morning run. He turned to Moka.

"Moka, I'm going to run around for a bit. Go ahead. I'll catch up." She tilted her head, but Tsukune just gave a nod of reassurance.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." He convinces her. She then nodded silently as she went up the dirt path leading to the academy, alone.

_Something is up. _Moka thought as she walked along the path, with no silence besides her shoes colliding with the dirt.

With Tsukune, he runs around the forest with such speed as a quick exercise. His breathing controlled, he took oxygen in through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. As he approached for what seems like a little pond, he notices a blue haired girl on the ground, holding the right side of her head with her hand.

"Please...Help me..." The girl pleaded. Tsukune looked at the school girl, tilted his head and ran to her in worry, kneeling down in front of her.

"Are you alright?"

"It just hit me...I'm so dizzy..." She says softly, looking up at Tsukune on all fours, with a slight blush on her cheeks. She had light purple eyes and blue hair with a purple headband that has a star on the side. She wore the same school skirt except she wears a pale yellow vest with a red bowtie. He noticed her breathing heavily through her mouth.

"I- I'm sorry, but would you mind giving me a hand please?" She asks softly. He stood up and grabbed her shoulders lightly and guided her to standing up. She stood up with a bit of caution and leaned against Tsukune's chest.

"Are you okay?" He repeats, but she just put her face up, smiled and rubbed her breasts against his chest, with only their clothing preventing them being one. He looked up in shock with wide eyes. _What the hell is she doing!? _His mind is going crazy with thoughts. He pushed her away slightly.

"What are you doing?!" He demands, until she almost fainted, with him catching her with his arms out.

"Come on, were going to go to the nurse's office." He tells her, picking her up bridal style with ease with his bag still on his arm. She notes how strong he was as he picked her up with ease.

"Thank..you." Little did Tsukune know, a small smile formed on the blue-haired girl's lips.

* * *

_**Scene Change**_

"Hmmph...I'm such a bad girl." She sighed in embarrasment as she leaned against a rail on top of the academy building. She felt bad about the earlier events.

"But he smells so good. I just can't help myself." She then stayed in the same place for a few more seconds, having thoughts all around her mind.

"But why did he leave to go run around? Is it because I took his blood without permission?" She asked herself. She then decided to do something about it.

_I should go apologize to him. _She then turned around and headed to the door from where she came.

* * *

_**Scene Change**_

The girl lays in Tsukune's arms, with him not knowing what's wrong with her. She snuggles into his chest, feeling the warm comfort against her skin. He notices her moving, but shrugs it off.

"I can walk now." She tells him, giving him a signal, putting her down on the ground feet first.

"I'm sorry to put you out like this Tsukune." She apologizes, with a somewhat seductive voice. He looks at her and smirks,noting her voice.

"Don't be sor- How do you know my name?" He asks in surprise. Her eyes go down a bit in a bit of shock. _He doesn't notice me? _She asks in her mind, but shrugged it off.

"Oh don't be silly." She remarked,waving her hand up and down. "We are in the same class after all." She explains.

"We are?" Tsukune puts a finger to his chin and looks at the right,not ever seeing a blue-haired monster.

"Yes of course." She nods. She then remembers the time where he took out his notepad and wrote something.

"See?" She looks to the right also. Tsukune turned back to her in confusion.

"See? What am I supposed to be seeing?" He asks. She giggles for an unknown reason, a blush forming on her cheeks. She then opened her eyes and fell, with Tsukune opening his arms out and catches her, with her hitting against his chest with her eyes closed leaning against his warm body. He looks at her with worry.

"Are you okay?" He asks, looking down at the blue-haired girl.

"I'm so sorry. It's a weird condition I have with my body. You see, my breasts sort of cramp up." She sighs. _WHAT!? _

"YOUR BREASTS?!" He demands. She then opened her eyes and stood up and pressed her breasts against his chest.

"You see? They just become all tight like they are being squeezed or something! It feels like it's going to pop open! It gets so swollen and it gets so tight. Don't you see how full they are!?" She exclaims while rubbing her gigantic breasts against Tsukune up and down. He looks up and blushes in embarrassment. _What the hell is she doing!? _He asks himself in a slight a bit of pleasure. _What kind of high school is this?! All mans' boner high school?! __Sure she maybe a monster but shit! They don't do this in the human world before...I think... _He thinks, with his blush turning to crimson red. She sighs happily, continuing too rub her breasts before she stopped.

"Tsukune, look into my eyes." She commands softly. He then looked down, still in embarrassment. She then looked up with a slight blush on her face and gazed at his eyes.

"Listen. My name is Kurumu, and I want you to be my friend." She then gives off a charm that Tsukune feels that is coming from her, losing a bit of control from his body._ What is she doing? _He then looked away quickly, noticing the shock in her face. _What the? He knew what I was doing? _She thought.

"Your doing something. I know you are. So whatever it is, are you trying to control me?" He assumes. _How the hell does he know that!? _She groans in her mind, but a little part of her knew it might be expected. She then shook her head.

"I'm not doing anything Tsukune. Please look at me. I would 'love' to be your friend." She said, putting emphasis on love . He assumed it was nothing, so he looked into her eyes again, and felt the same charm from her. But this one, he lost complete control.

**"Be a friend? Sure I love to be your friend!" **Tsukune blurts out and hugs her tightly. They both laugh at the sudden embrace, he then went behind her and started hugging her, making a little...scene. _What the..._ _Shit, I lost complete control of my body._

"Tsukune you dirty boy!" She declares. They both continuned laughing until Moka came in front of them.

"Tsukune?" She looks a them with a glare. "What's going on? Who is that?" She points to the blue-haired girl. A small hint of jealousy arrives in her stomach.

"Who am I? I'm in his class. Were friends now." She declares happily, running her hand against Tsukune's hard and muscular chest. _Wow... _She thought in surprise.

"Right Stud muffin?" She asks him, with an assured look on her face.

"**Right, were in the same class babe." **Tsukune says with ease, holding her tighter. _WHAT THE FUCK!?_ _Imagine my girlfriend seeing me like this. I need to regain control of my body. _After a few more seconds, he regained control with 'strong thoughts' and pushed the blue-haired girl, making her walk back staggering. She then tried to regain her balance.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" He demands. He rolls his eyes. She then regained her balance, standing up straight.

"Trying to control my body? Pathetic. Am I a slave to you?" His dark voice with the monotone came back that sent shivers to Moka and Kurumu's spines. He looked back in disgust. However, there is no energy or aura from him. _What the hell? Why am I shaking? _Kurumu asked in a bit of fear, feeling it all over her body. _That feeling, it's back... _Moka noted.

Kurumu walked forward and used her hand to turn his face to hers and gave off the charm again, with Tsukune losing control again and feeling it. _Shit she did it again. _Tsukune groaned in annoyance in his mind.

They then walked back to where they entered from, with Kurumu clinging to his arm. Moka's jealousy rised as she desperately tried to stop him.

"Tsukune wait up!" She tried to call him, but was met with a harsh response.

"**No. I don't want to wait for you. I'm don't want myself being your substitute for breakfast." **He said with a harsh tone as he walked away with the blue-haired monster. _What the fuck!? Why am I saying this!? _Moka stepped back in sadness, shock and surprise.

"Well that's just awful!" Kurumu sympathizes sarcastically. "To think she'd use you for breakfast. Let's go before she has you for lunch too."

"**Yeah, that's a good** **idea.**" _Hell no it's not! Shit, I need to regain control of my body fast._

"But Tsukune..." She quietly called out in sadness, reaching her hand out.

* * *

"..and other authors who features cats in their work." Ms. Nekonome babbled on about, with Moka, Tsukune, and Kurumu not paying attention, but thinking.

_Why the hell did I say those things to her? Is that girl controlling me? I'm going to talk to Moka. A bit harsh for me to do that. _Tsukune asked himself. He wanted to talk to the two girls, but decided not take his chances in the class room.

_I recognize that girl, but what is she to Tsukune? _She looks at Tsukune with wonder, but moved her eyes to eye on Kurumu and gave a small glare with a hint of jealousy, to which she notices.

_She's looking at me. I. Am. Totally. Winning. _She declares happily.

"...feline qualities to humans." She explained as the bell rang. Ms. Nekonome looked up in surprise as the ball rang.

"Oh, look at that. I guess were out of time." She puts her hand to her chin. She then took a quick glance at her book in her hand.

"Oh well, that will be all for today class!" She exclaimed happily as she closed her book.

"Meow. Meow.. Meow..." She singed happily as she walked through the door of the room, her tail visible to the class. Many people started packing up as some people ping ponged their conversation to each other. Tsukune stood up and turned around.

"Hey Moka..." He finds out she left already, with her schoolbag still on the hanger on the side of the desk with a bat hanging onto it. _Oh shit. _

* * *

Out in the hall, many amounts of students are seen in the halls, having indistinct conversations with each other.

"Jerk." Moka accused as she opened two holes in her drink containing tomato juice. She then drank her tomato juice and put it down, looking down also.

"I can't believe he was flirting with her like that." She felt jealousy rising in her stomach, but didn't want to admit it._ Do I...like him? _

"So apparently you're a vampire huh?" A familiar voice asked. She looked up to see a blue-haired girl on the rail of the stairs with her head tilted.

"Well that's what people are saying. Is it true?" Kurumu jumped down with the air pushing out, her skirt flew open, revealing her panties she wears. She landed, bending her knees to absorb the impact from the fall. Not so far away, three boys were watching the blue-haired girl. They also saw her panties.

"Dude! Did you just see that?!"

"Yeah! They were totally white!"

"And what's even better with those boobs on her?!" Kurumu stood up, with her hair flying up a bit and her boobs jiggling a bit as it went up, but weighed down again to its normal state.

"DAMN! THOSE ARE SOME FANTASTIC TITS!"

"THOSE ARE AMAZING!" The three boys spoke in unison. Just then, a crowd started to stir up with an amount of human-disguised monsters around the two girls, which are facing each other. And among the crowd, Tsukune was behind the crowd, trying to get to the front to speak to the pink-haired girl. Kurumu puts her hand on her hip.

"See? I came here to make a declaration of war." She declared, with Moka blinking in surprise.

"A declaration...of war? What for?" The blue-haired girl walks past Moka, stopping when her shoulder touches hers.

"Yeah that's right. You see, I have this big plan...but you keep on getting in the way and messing it up, Moka Akashiya." The pink-haired girl tilts her head.

"Plan? What Plan?" She asks. Meanwhile in the crowd, Tsukune forcefully uses his strength to push his way through, punching and shoving with all his might. _  
_

"Oh...Let me explain. My plan is to turn all the boys in the school into my personal love slaves!" Kurumu begins. She then posed like a model. "And it's been working. Thanks to my 'booby' trap." She finishes.

"Eh..." Moka was at a loss of words as she did not know what to do in this type of situation.

"Plenty of guys were falling in to it. Why wouldn't they? I am a succubus after all." She announced happily. Just then, the pink-haired girl remembered one of the school rules, which one of them being not revealing your monster identity to anyone.

"You shouldn't have told me your monster identity to me. It's against school rules." The pink-haired girl explained, but the blue-haired succubus walked forward, involuntarily pressing her breasts under Moka's due to her size, but the vampire does not notice.

"BUT, You came along! And all the stupid boys fell for you instead of me!" The succubus growls back at her dryly, an angry stare formed on the face of the Succubus. Moka's eyes widened at her remark.

"I've had it with your man-stealing!" She accused, her hand pointing at the vampire. Moka then slowly raised her hands and waved it in front of her, denying it and separating both of them.

"Wait, I didn't steal anyone! I swear!" She denies the succubus's accusation. As the vampire and the succubus get into their heated conversation, seeming as if no one else is there, Tsukune gets close to the front and continues shoving the boys watching out of the way, desperate to talk to the vampire.

"I've had enough! So the other day I vowed to not to lose to you no longer."

"But I haven't done anything!"

The boys around started a speculating if they are going to fight or not. They looked at the two girls with a determined and hopeful expression, praying that they would fight.

"Oh my god! Are those babes going to fight?"

"For our sake, I really hope s-" The man was cut off from a punch to the back of his head, making him fall and collide with the ground with a thump, his body laying there, unconscious, not moving. A few boys notices as they looked down at the lifeless body with slightly open mouths and surprised expression.

"Umm..is he okay?"

"He'll be fine." The person who chopped the student's neck says absolutely. The students looked up to see a man with a blank expression, wearing the male school attire, shaking his head to the side to move the hair out of his eye. That man was Tsukune Aono, the marine, the student who attended Yokai Academy.

"Someone take him to the infirmary." Tsukune commands the group, with two male students in fear grabbing the lifeless body by either arm and running off with the lifeless body. A few boys near the marine stepped back a bit in a bit of fear. They didn't realize he was a human, but to them, he seems like a monster who is strong...in his human form. A few boys starting asking questions what happened yesterday, due to the loud bangs.

"It's him."

"It's Tsukune Aono, the one who fought Saizou, and I'll say he is pretty beast for doing that."

"Yeah, he fought Saizou. So what?"

"Not that. There were four...bangs or whatever. Some say he is an S-class monster. Others say he had a human weapon, but it is impossible. A human can't be here anyways." The rumors spread fast, like an airborne virus with Tsukune shaking his head. Tsukune walked forward behind Moka with his arms crossed, but neither the succubus or the vampire notice him like he was invisible.

"I knew I had to beat you so I stolen Tsukune away from you." With that, Tsukune shakes his head in disgust._ So she wanted all the boys turned into love slaves and Moka was competing? Or at least she didn't think she was. _

"What? That's stupid. Tsukune has nothing to do with this." The pink-haired vampire declares in an absolute tone.

"...What do I have to do with this?" Tsukune speaks finally, blurting the words out. Moka quickly turns around in surprise and Kurumu noticing him, her eyes wide as she saw him.

"I also wanted to talk to you Moka. I never said those things actually." He then put his hand on his side and put his other hand on her shoulder.

"It felt like I was some sort of spe-" He was cut off when Kurumu ran over and hugged Tsukune, rubbing her boobs up and down against Tsukune's muscular chest. Tsukune eyes went wide, but went back to his blank expression with a disapproving shake of his head, seeing the blue-haired Succubus hugging him.

"Hey Tsukune!" She greeted happily. He then shoved her lightly, separating the two by a few inches and put his hands to his sides.

"I must speak to Moka Akashiya. Not you Kurumu. You have done something to me before to make me say those things to her." The marine speaks, looking down at the succubus. A few students starting murmuring a bit. Kurumu looked up as she about to do something.

"Love Charm." She whispered quietly, giving off the charm. He realized what she was doing as he closed his eyes and turned his head, in hope he would not lose control. Thankfully, it did the trick, but he almost lost control. He pushed her away with a bit of force, with Kurumu staggering a bit, but still standing.

"**What...are...you...doing!?**" The marine demands loudly in his dark, monotone voice. Suddenly, shivers went up through everyone's spines, silencing them with no aura or energy. _It's that feeling again. _Moka noted. Kurumu took an involuntarily step back with a bit of fear. _Why am I so scared...Why am I shaking? Is it the reaper? I got...to do this. _Kurumu then ran back to Tsukune, holding his chest and looked up. His eyes widened as he realized she was going to do it again.

"Love charm." She whispered again, the charm giving off and this time, Tsukune was late to react as he lost control. _No...NO...NO! Damn it! Not again! _He groans in his mind as the charm took over his body.

"**Now that I think about it, I guess I don't have to speak to her**." He looks away. Moka notices the change in his behavior and knew it was part of Kurumu's plan.

"Tsukune, get away from her now!" She commands him, but he only denies her, shaking his head.

"**Why would I do that?**" The charmed Tsukune asks Moka in a slight monotone voice.

"You have to believe me! She's dangerous!" The pink-haired vampire explains, desperately trying to get Tsukune she knew back. But Tsukune just wrapped his arms around the blue-haired girl.

"**I think she's sweet.**" Just then, Kurumu got out of Tsukune's embrace and faced the pink-haired vampire.

"There is something I just noticed. Tsukune smells really good, doesn't he Moka? Almost like a human does." Kurumu points out, hitting a nerve on Moka as she stepped back, her eyes a bit widened and her mouth open.

"His blood must taste really good, that's probably the reason why you hang around him, isn't it? So you can use him as a substitute for breakfast?" Moka's eyes widened a bit more, but just shook her head in denial.

"That's not true! I don't use him!" She denies a bit loudly.

"**Yes you do. The only reason you want to be my friend is so you can suck my blood.**" Charmed Tsukune steps in, supporting Kurumu. She smiles at that as she realizes Moka is hurt by Tsukune's remark. _Just like this morning. I can't control my body or what I'm saying. I got to control my_ body...

"**I see, all I am is your substitute for your breakfast, lunch and dinner Moka aren't I?**" She shook her head in denial. She didn't want anymore of this.

"That's not true Tsukune..." Tears start to form along her waterline, threatening to drop. _Oh god. No. _Moka whimpers silently, but Tsukune...the real Tsukune can hear her. Knowing that, she is sensitive. Tears started to fall down onto each side of her cheeks, making a slight trail of tears. She then ran away sobbing, with a few boys watching her in surprise.

Kurumu then began to laugh like a maniac, like a school bully, like a person who turns people upside down.

"YEAH! RUN AWAY YOU LOSER!" Tsukune knows one thing for sure, he is not going to go easy on a female monster who turns down other females. One word can describe this little blue-haired girl. _Bitch. _Tsukune feels sympathy for the young vampire and wanted to help her, but he can't do anything.

* * *

_**Scene Change: Infirmary**_

On the bed, Kurumu was laughing and cheering herself with happiness, with her tail exposed. Tsukune sat on a chair next to Kurumu's bed with his elbows on his kneecaps and his head down, feeling sympathetic and anger. Anger directed to the blue-haired succubus, Kurumu and sympathy towards the pink-haired vampire, Moka.

"Yahoo-hoo! I did it! I managed to make little miss Moka cry!" She said with happiness in her voice. Tsukune had the urge to kill Kurumu for doing that, but couldn't bring himself to do it as it would be considered murder in school, with a M9 Beretta, a human weapon, and his identity. _I got to talk to her soon. I didn't mean to do that to her. _

"And that look on her face was so awes-" She was cut off when Tsukune stood up, moving his chair making a slight screeching noise. She looked up at Tsukune, who regained control of his body with a curious look.

"Tsukune...what are you doing?" His arm suddenly went up with an urge to choke her, an unusual feeling, but he held it with his other arm, trying to supress the urge to strangle the succubus. Kurumu noticed something in his blue vein on his wrist. Something black flowing through his veins, his entire body. She blinked, but saw it was not there anymore . He looked at her with a blank stare, part of his hair shining, covering one eye making him look a bit sexy. She looked at the figure standing before her, eager to see what's down 'there' as her gaze lowered to his pants, with a slight bulge coming out from his crotch. She knows that there is anger behind that look on his face, but he is just giving her the 'silent' treatment, with a bit of action.

"Why are you controlling me?" He asks in a low whisper, looking down at his feet. The succubus tilts her head, still a bit surprised of his knowledge, not like any other Yokai male student knows. She shrugs her shoulders, trying to not look suspicious.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Tsukune." He shakes her head in denial, immediately responding.

"You know well what I'm talking about! Don't think you take me for an idiot like all those other boys you used your magic on!" He scowled at her. He knew this girl was just a high school monster, but he had gone through this type of situations, and this time he wasn't going to fall for it. The succubus leans back a bit on the bed involuntarily, feeling his anger directed toward her. She didn't respond as a thought came up to her mind. A smile formed on her lips as she switched her position to all fours, crawling back to Tsukune's side of the bed as he looks on her with a raised eyebrow, his angry expression gone.

"Honey, your stressed," She began as she sat on the side of the bed Tsukune's on, forcefully taking off his uniform as she opened up the light green shirt, the two sides supposedly together now dangle at either side of Tsukune. With that open, it reveals a somewhat loose tie and a white shirt, the tie that is on. The marine starts to step backward, disgusted, but he just got pulled closer to Kurumu. She stood up and put her lips close to Tsukune's ear, about to whisper something.

"I think you need a break..." She purred, her hands slowly going down his chest.

* * *

Moka sat on a slightly high staircase that accesses the school, her head between her knees going on and on if it's true or not if she is friends with him to suck his blood. There is no way, is it? Her eyes were slightly red with the tear trails dried up.

"Is it true Tsukune? I am only friends with you to suck your blood?" She questions herself, worry and sadness in her voice. She knew that the Tsukune she talked to 'changed', but she doesn't know how and why. She knew Kurumu was jealous for her for something she hasn't realized she has not done.

"**...You know you don't have time to weep and cry about this.**" The real Moka blurts out in the Rosary. Outer Moka became shocked as her 'real' self spoke through the Rosary. She looked down at the the rosary and saw it glow blood-slit red.

"**Tsukune fell pray to the Succubus magic. It's called love charm and now it is like she is controlling him.**" Inner Moka explains.

"Your talking...but how?" She asked with surprise and wonder.

"**When a man is kissed by a succubus, he becomes her love slave and proceed to suck the life out of him until he dies.**"

"No..." She trails sadly.

"**You must hurry and find him!**" The light then fades slowly before it became pure red, not glowing anymore.

"But hurry where?!" She demands loudly, but the rosary stayed the same as it didn't speak. Outer Moka knew that she had to do something. She stood up and looked back and began running, following Tsukune's weak scent in the school.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I was SOOOOOOOOOO late to update this. This chapter is incomplete so I will label part 1 and a half probably XD I'm currently working on two stories. A crossover between Rosario Vampire and Highschool of the Dead and this story. Sorry about that! I will update the next part as soon as I can. Thanks for waiting.**

**Cheers ~ XxLe4tf0r4eadxX**


End file.
